


I Need Someone Who Will Listen To Me

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: How It Should Have Ended [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Jess ships them, Kara gets smad (angry and sad), Lena likes messing with Kara, Lena might know Kara is Supergirl... no promise, Slow Dancing, Texting, They're both dumb and secretly in love (shh), Winn is officially part of the family, a lot of silly texting, and mid 2x10, brunch everyday is totally platonic, everyone thinks Winn is a cute hobbit, mentions of Cat Grant - Freeform, post 2x10, she's just quiet about it, slowburn if you squint, they are totally not in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: Kara and Lena grow closer each day. The escape of Livewire leaves Kara stressed so she confides in Lena. When she finds out about the Guardian, Kara needs help de-stressing; after Mon-El confesses his feelings and leaves, Kara needs a friend. Lena is there for her on both occasions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post this ages ago but life happened and it took me a little longer to finish writing. I'm posting this to soothe my nerves for my first day back to uni but also because I don't trust CW not to fuck today up, so when they do, I'll be here to fix it and make Lena happy like she deserves  
> A big thank you to Nowlenn (SupercatFanatic) for not blocking me while I wrote this, sending her every page I finished.  
> Title from Kara's fight with MonEw in the episode
> 
> p.s. sorry I cannot format to save my life, I'll get there someday.

Alex strolled into the DEO lobby with an extra skip to her steps, she was happy as wild as that concept was to her, she and Maggie were in a good place, things were working out, life was good. Alex came to a halt in front of Winn’s workstation, seeing him slumped over and drooling on his keyboard. Alex grinned.

“Hey, nerd!” She practically screamed in his ear and he jumped up startled, hitting his knees on the desk.

“Ow!” He groaned. “WHY?”

Alex laughed loudly. “You know, sleeping at work is highly unadvised.”

Winn closed his eyes and groaned again, more softly. “Winn is so very tired.”

Alex nodded. “Well, if Winn keeps this up, Winn is going to be so very fired.”

Loud sudden noises came from the training area and Alex looked unfazed towards its general direction. She looked back at Winn with an inquisitive look.

“Superhero kindergarten is having finals,” he said bored. “Graduation might come soon.”

“Ah!” Alex was not pleased with the situation. The alien frat boy didn’t sit very well with her. Alex couldn’t see what Kara saw in him, he really wasn’t superhero material. Kara had an annoying habit of believing in people, even when they didn’t deserve it; believe in their potential, it took a lot for Kara to give up on a person. Alex looked back at Winn. “You look terrible. Is this because of you-know-what stuff?” She asked pointing at him.

“This is because of everything stuff. You-know-what, DEO, Kara deciding to be a Superhero babysitter and I’m the one who has to do the suit…” Winn listed. “There’s just soo much,” he sighed tiredly, standing up to stretch his legs.

“I thought you wanted to make _wonder boy_ a suit.”

“But that was before the… you-know...”

Alex shrugged. “That’s what you get for being a dumb bonehead and deciding to do this crap.”

“Why are you always so mean to me?” Winn groaned.

“Excuse me?” Alex asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Was Winn having a breakdown?

“I never know if you hate me or not. You always threaten me and mock me and you keep hitting me in the head, _hard_ , but also you share your beer and food with me sometimes, and you tease me like a friend and I have the feeling that if I ever killed a person you would help me hide the body.”

Alex chuckled loudly. “Yeah, I would. That’s what sisters are for,” she told him with a grin.

Winn turned around to look at her, looking like he had just been slapped. Completely frozen in place, he just blankly stared at Alex as if he was trying to process to much for his HD.

Alex frowned, almost concerned. “What?” She asked carefully but then snapped. “Has your brain finally fried?”

Winn’s eyes welled up, slowly turning bright red and he pressed his lips together before Alex could see them trembling. “I… I just… I never had a sister before…” He said slowly. Never, in all his years in foster care, had he ever had a sister, he almost had a brother once, but never a sister.

His tone reminded Alex of the emotional girls who cover their mouths when someone said something pretty… Like Kara.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Well, now you have two, _nerd_.” She looked at him, and he looked like he was about to faint. “Are you crying?”

“Pff. No!” Winn hissed defensively, but he couldn’t hold the single tear escaping his eye from rolling down his cheek.

Alex laughed. “Aaww! Do you need a hug?”

Winn scoffed at her. “Not from you!”

A loud noise, closer from the ones before, made them both flinch and they looked down the hall to see Mon-El on the floor, on top of the door from the training room. They had just replaced that door three days before. And then Kara was striding towards them with determination.

“Kara…?” They both tried to say but she shook her head.

“No talking,” she told them as she threw herself at Winn. “Just hugging.”

Winn winced and stiffened for a second before dropping his head to her shoulders. “Thank you,” he whispered against her hair and her cape and he felt her nodding.

After a long hug, where Kara gave Winn the time he needed letting him step away on his own like she always did, she looked at both Winn and Alex with a grin in her face. “Welcome to the family!” She exclaimed excitedly before pulling them both into a hug, making them groan and stand awkwardly as they pulled back.

“I guess that means you are officially an honorary Danvers now, I mean, mom has to approve but she adores you,” Alex said dismissively waving her hand.

Winn hummed amused. “Does that mean I can tease you about Maggie without fearing for my life?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay. But I’ll call you every name for nerd I can think of… and loser.”

Winn thought it over for a second and smirked. Totally worth it. “Deal!” He said and fist bumped Alex.

“Aaaww, you guys!” Kara gushed and pulled them both into yet another hug, making them groan again but roll their eyes affectionately.

“You know it’s rude to listen to other people’s conversations,” Alex gasped against Kara’s shoulder as her sister squeezed a little bit too tightly. “And to throw people on recently replaced doors.”

“Shhh, we’re having a moment.”

“That moment should stop, Supergirl, as you all have jobs to do,” J’onn’s strict voice said from behind Winn.

“Aww, do you want a hug too J’onn?”

J’onn only glared at them. “Back to work Agents!” But Kara heard inside her head ‘ _maybe later_ ’ and smiled.

“Yes sir,” Winn gasped, slapping Kara's arm lightly to get her to let go.

“Oh,” Kara pulled away from them both. “Sorry,” she said with a blush.

 

\-------------

 

 **Kara:** you know what makes no sense?

 **Kara:** Mike

 **Kara:** he said he used to be a bodyguard

 **Kara:** back in Canada, you know

 **Kara:** but he has zero skills in protecting people or even helping them at all

 **Kara:** did you know that when he got fire from CatCo he went to work for a bookie?

 **Kara:** That’s the opposite of being helpful

 **Lena:** and what does Mike need to protect? Or whom?

 **Kara:** uhm

 **Kara:** you know my friend Winn? He helped you in your gala with the black body field generator

 **Lena:** the cute gay hobbit?

 **Kara:** Winn’s not gay!

 **Kara:** but yeah

 **Kara:** they were in a bar once, and Mike got them into a fight, Mike tried to beat a guy up but left Winn behind and he got hurt

 **Lena:** That is terrible. He sounds awful. Are Winn and Mike a couple?

 **Kara:** What? No! They’re not gay.

 **Lena:** They look a little gay, Kara.

 **Kara:** Lena! That’s… that’s homophobic

 **Lena:** Kara, I can’t be homophobic. It goes against my own existence.

 **Kara:** well, you’re wrong

 **Kara:** they’re not gay

 **Lena:** okay then

 **Kara:** we were in them uhm, gym, today

 **Lena:** now that’s something I’d like to see

 **Kara:** and he has terrible posture and stance, and he is just really bad at fighting

 **Kara:** he tries to rely on force only

 **Kara:** what kind of bodyguard can’t fight?

 **Kara:** wait, what?

 **Lena:** I could have my team run a background check on him if you want

 **Lena:** What’s his last name?

 **Kara:** no!

 **Kara:** I mean, thank ou, but that won’t be necessary

 **Kara:** my sister works for the FBI

 **Lena:** I know

 **Lena:** but I’m a Luthor

 **Lena:** my IT team makes the FBI look like children using commodore 64

 **Lena:** my security team makes the FBI look like mall cops

 **Kara:** and yet you always need the help of Supergirl

 **Lena:** maybe I want to be saved by Supergirl

 **Lena:** maybe I want to stablish a nice relationship between Supergirl and the Luthor name

 **Lena:** well, not the Luthor name. My name

 **Kara:** you want to stablish a relationship with Supergirl?

 **Lena:** sure. Why not? It’d be good for publicity

 **Kara:** oh, okay

 **Lena:** also she’s kind of really hot

 **Kara:** What?

 **Lena:** Come on Kara, don’t be naïve

 **Lena:** every lesbian in National City is into Supergirl

 **Lena:** and honestly, with those arms, we can’t be blamed

 **Lena:** and I happen to have worked  very closely with Supergirl

 **Lena:** I’ve seen her arms up close. They really are as super-like as people think

 **Kara:** …

 **Kara:** I mean. HWAT?

 **Lena:** Sorry, I have a meeting right now. Talk to you later xx

 **Kara:** WHAT?!

Lena smirked, it was too easy to mess with Kara, and a lot of fun too. She imagined the reporter blushing at her phone, stuttering awkwardly when someone asked her what was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 **Kara:** Can you believe Livewire escaped?

 **Kara:** this is so stressful

 **Lena:** I am not very familiar with this individual

 **Kara:** why the formality?

 **Lena:** to give it a casual disinterested tone, so I don’t sound too eager and curious

 **Kara:** lol

 **Kara:** well Livewire used to be a radio show host for one of Cat’s stations

 **Kara:** Until she said some really bad things about Supergirl on last year’s thanksgiving show

 **Kara:** Cat called her in and told her to stop talking about Supergirl and she rebelled, so Cat put her on the CatCopter

 **Lena:** CatCopter? Really?

 **Lena:** Cat Grant is so dramatically extra

 **Kara:** you’re one to say

 **Lena:** What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Kara:** so it was raining that day

 **Lena:** I see what you did there, Ms. Danvers

 **Kara:** and the helicopter was shot down by a bolt of lightning, but Supergirl saved it. When she tried to save Leslie a bolt when through her, got to Leslie, and put Leslie in a coma

 **Kara:** and she got electrical powers. Cat was sad Leslie got hurt, she said it was her fault

 **Lena:** no offense, but I didn’t ask for Cat Grant’s feelings guide

 **Kara:** sorry. Back to Leslie. She swore revenge to Cat and Supergirl. Attacked Cat at her office, it was terrible, Cat almost died. But she was so brave, she even saved my life, and then I called the police and Supergirl helped her out before they got there.

 **Kara:** then Supergirl stopped her and locked her up

 **Kara:** but then Cat hired a second assistant, Siobhan, she was the worst. I still dream of punching her in the face

 **Lena:** oh wow, mild-mannered Kara Danvers thinking about violence. What other dark secrets you hide in that pretty head of yours?

 **Kara:** that Siobhan and Winn had… relations in a utility closet at CatCo

 **Lena:** I really didn’t need to know that

 **Kara:** for some reason Siobhan didn’t like me and was out to get me fired

 **Lena:** how can someone not like you? You’re so… Kara

 **Kara:** thanks?

 **Kara:** Siobhan tried to get me fired by sending an email to Cat in my name and calling her mean things. Can you believe that? How evil is that?

 **Lena:** this girl must’ve not have paid attention to you. You would never say mean things to people

 **Kara:** true

 **Lena:** remember when you tripped on my office carpet and apologized to it, or to the couch when you hit your leg

 **Kara:** that was instinct

 **Lena:** and that time you saw a dead butterfly and cried

 **Kara:** THAT POOR LITTLE THING

 **Lena:** so what this disgrace to the Irish people has to do with livewire?

 **Kara:** I keep forgetting you’re Irish

 **Kara:** Siobhan got so angry at me she became evil. Like supervillain level evil, and she got these terrible powers. She threw me out of CatCo’s window using soundwaves

 **Lena:** WHAT?

 **Kara:** but then Flash showed up and saved me. And then Siobhan released Leslie and they teamed up against Supergirl because they wanted to kill Cat

 **Kara:** it was terrible

 **Kara:** and now she’s out again and she’s evil and not even Supergirl can fight her without help

 **Lena:** she seems angry

 **Lena:** you tell very detailed stories

 **Lena:** you could have just said she used to be a radio host who got energy powers and tried to kill Cat Grant a few times but Supergirl stopped her

 **Kara:** I like to set up a scene

 **Kara:** gotta go work. Ttyl

 **Lena:** we’re still having brunch?

 **Kara:** idk, with all this livewire mess. I have a lot of work to do

 **Lena:** okay, text me when you can. Bye

\------------------------------------------------

 **Kara:** Brunch in 15 min. Don’t be late or I will eat all the food.

 **Lena:** Kara, it’s 1:37 pm

 **Kara:** yeah, and according to the restaurant, brunch hours are until 3 pm

 **Kara:** and I have a feeling you didn’t have lunch

 **Lena:** did you talk to my assistant again

 **Kara:** I don’t know what you are talking about

 **Kara:** Jess and I don’t have an ongoing open chat to talk about you and your eating habits

 **Kara:** or lack thereof

 **Lena:** …

 **Lena:** I thought you were busy with work

 **Kara:** Yeah but I need to eat and so do you

 **Lena:** are you already there?

 **Kara:** maybe

 **Kara:** Jess says you’re not busy now so you have no excuse to not be here right this instant

 **Kara:** please hurry. I’m hungry

Lena smiled down at her phone. She still didn’t understand how Kara could be so… Kara. So pure and wholesome and cute, and yet so strong and so smart.

She closed her laptop, got her purse and left the office. Her phone vibrated but she threw it in her purse.

“Jess,” Lena said as she reached her assistant’s desk. “Will you tell Ms. Danvers to order me a mixed berry ice tea?” Lena smirked as she looked at her assistant.

Jess looked both embarrassed and a little vexed, Lena knew Kara probably annoyed the poor woman daily asking about her, the assistant avoided eye contact. “Yes, Ms. Luthor,” she answered promptly.

As Lena walked towards the elevator, she could swear she heard Jess mumbling, “Ugh, this is ridiculous. Just fuck already, it’ll make my life easier.” She didn’t comment on it and kept walking.

The walk to the restaurant was not long and Lena felt her phone vibrating in her purse exactly five times in short succession, there was only one person that could be.

Just as always, the moment she spotted Kara, sitting at their usual table in the outside part of the restaurant with the sun hitting her golden hair while she stuffed her face with honey covered waffles, Lena’s heart did the same fluttering it always did and her chest clenched. Jess was right, this _was_ getting ridiculous.

Kara looked at her then and smiled that bright breathtaking smile that managed to do just that, Lena had no choice but to smile back.

 _You are above swooning for a pretty girl, Luthor,_ Lena thought to herself and she tried to walk on her weak knees.

“Hello darling,” Lena greeted, bending down to kiss Kara’s cheek. “You couldn’t hold on for five minutes?” She asked with a grin, dipping one finger in the honey dripping down on the plate and bringing it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it as she sat down.

Kara blushed, her eyes fixed on Lena’s mouth. “I-I sent you a text.”

Lena crossed her legs and wiped her finger on a napkin before fishing for her phone on her purse.

A waiter showed up with Lena’s ice tea and four plates to add to the other five already on the table. “Good evening Ms. Luthor,” the boy greeted. “Is there anything else you would like?”

“No, thank you, Patrick. That would be all for now.”

The boy nodded and walked away.

There were waffles and sticky buns, quiches and French toast and smoked salmon on toasted baguettes and croissants and crepes and an assortment of cubed fruits and an omelet. Lena laughed, the first time they had brunch together the poor waiter was shocked by the amount of food Kara alone ordered and ate, by now he only asked Kara if she was satisfied and Lena could see Kara controlling herself to not ask for anything else.

It was a common thing already, Kara and Lena having brunch together.

At first it was every now and then, random days, them meeting up in the nice expensive restaurant near L-Corp to eat and catch up before each going their own way to their respective works. Lena always insisting on paying. And then it got more frequent, to make sure they were okay, and then twice or three times and week because they were started missing each other more and more. Not that they would admit it like that.

It had been a little over a week, however, that they had been having brunch every day together, even the weekend, in fact, Saturday and Sunday they met a little past their usual morning time and only left the table far after 2 pm.

Kara couldn’t happier about their predicament, she loved… spending time with Lena, and she loved food, so it was a great thing to have both at the same time. She missed her daily breakfast with Alex, but with Maggie now in the picture that was a rare possibility. And, although she was adamant about Lena not being a replacement, if she was, she was a more than enough replacement to make her not think about missing her sister not even one when they were together.

Lena on her end was just as delighted. She really loved Kara…’s company, and she loved making Kara smile, knowing she was the reason for that beautiful, although constant occurrence, that she put that bright smile there, was one of the best feelings in the world.

Lena pulled the fruits towards herself as she unlocked her phone.

“Let’s see what you sent me,” she said throwing a smile at Kara and popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.

 **Kara:** I’m already ordering

 **Kara:** do you want anything specific?

 **Kara:** Jess told me to order you an ice tea

 **Kara:** Lenaaaaaa, I’m hungry :(

 **Kara:** food is coming!!!!!

 **Kara:** I can’t wait anymore, I’m sorry but I’m starting without you

Lena laughed. “Wow, what a journey you went on in… twelve minutes.”

Kara blushed. “Well, I skipped my usual brunch, you know.”

“That must have been a torture.” Lena smiled when Kara nodded.

They ate making small talk through it all, Kara asking about Lena’s day and being insistent in Lena actually telling her instead of just brushing it off and turning the question around.

Kara watched Lena talk the whole time with a smile, as she made a quick work of the plates in front of her, pretending to be offended every time Lena stole a piece of her ‘highly caloric’ food that Lena would never order for herself but always took pieces from Kara’s. The honey covered waffles, the chocolate filled croissants, the crepes filled with sugar and fruits, the sticky buns… Lena always got at least a bite of everything Kara ate.

By the time Lena finished talking and got the chance to ask Kara about her morning, the food had been pretty much decimated, by Kara.

Kara decided halfway through the pile of food, that the muffins on the table next to them looked too delicious to not have some, and Lena laughed at her as she ordered one of each flavor they had. How Kara could live on a reporter’s salary with the amount she ate was beyond Lena, but she made sure Kara felt comfortable with getting whatever she wanted, and that she wasn’t taking advantage of her, in fact if anything it was Lena bribing her with food to spend more time with her.

“You know, I’m glad my friends are all so busy lately,” Kara said as she pulled a muffin to her plate.

Lena raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. “And why is that?”

“That way I get to spend more time with you, and I’m really enjoying our time together.” She flashed Lena a smile for good measure.

“Because I’m your stand-in-friend?” It was supposed to be a joke, but deep down Lena still had a little fear that Kara’s friends would realize what fools they were being to let go of someone so precious like Kara and go back to spending time with Kara and Lena would be put on the backburner.

Kara looked scandalized by the fake joke. “Lena, no!” We’ve talked about this. I’m not spending time with you because everyone else is busy. But if they weren’t I would have to manage my time between you and them and then I’d spend less time with you. And call me selfish but I don’t really want to reduce our time together. This way I can spend as much time with you as I want... and our jobs allow. Give you my undivided attention, without feeling guilty for ignoring someone.”

Lena liked to think she was above blushing, but the heating of her cheeks as Kara smiled at her told her otherwise. She smiled back at Kara and, as impossible as it sounded, Kara’s face lightened up more.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“I could never be mad at you, Kara.” Kara smiled bashfully at that, looking down at her plate. “You’re not though,” Lena pointed out.

Kara’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Giving me your undivided attention.”

“Of-of course I am.”

Lena looked at her incredulously. “There’s something bothering you, Kara.”

“What, there’s… No. There’s nothing,” Kara stammered. “I don’t have any… You can see the crinkle, can’t you?”

“It’s just there, staring at me,” Lena said, scrunching up her nose. “And you seem a little… spacey.”

“I hate this,” Kara grumbled.

Lena laughed. “I know. What’s on your mind, Kara?”

“It’s just that…”

“Is it Livewire?” Lena’s face showed nothing but sympathy.

Kara could never understand how Lena always knew. She nodded. “Yes! I can’t… I can’t concentrate on anything else. She’s just so evil, and who knows what’s she going to do this time? What if she kills again and… What if she goes after Cat again? Cat has two sons, you know, and one of them is 13 and she’s everything he has…”

“Kara? It’s okay to be scared or frustrated.”

Kara nodded. “I am… Both.”

"If you want to go after a lead, if that’ll make you feel better, you can go. I won’t be offended.”

“But… we had plans.”

Lena smiled softly. “Plans can be rearranged. Your career and whatever Livewire might do, they are time sensitive.”

Kara nodded, her frown deepening as her expression got serious. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Anytime.”

“I’ll guess I’ll go then.”

“Just be careful.”

“Always.”

Kara got up and rounded the table to press a kiss on Lena’s cheek, Lena touched Kara’s arm gently, rubbing her thumb soothingly. “Just one thing. When you break the story, I want to be the first one to read it.”

Kara laughed. “Of course.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Have a nice day at work.”

“You too.” Lena watched Kara walk away, hoping for all that she was that Kara would stay safe. Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter.

“Would you like a refill, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena nodded and allowed the boy to fill her glass. “Thank you, Patrick.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Kara was frustrated. Kara was angry. It took a lot to get Kara out of her regular sunny mood, but the boys managed to do it. She was hurt Winn and James hid the truth about the Guardian for so long, she was angry James didn’t want to stop, she was frustrated with his stubbornness.

She ran after Mon-El on her way out of the DEO and it only made things worst. Now she was frustrated with him as well, she couldn’t understand how he managed to be so infuriating and reckless. What kind of a hero puts lives in danger to serve his own personal whims?

They yelled at each other in the middle of the street, right in front of the DEO, and it left Kara almost shaking with anger. As if she needed any more to worry about.

Seething, she stormed out, ignoring his offer to help. Based on how he had done before, it wouldn’t be much of a help, more like Kara having to coach him into basic common sense and him failing to follow simple instructions. That would only pull her back.

Sighing, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself down.

“Okay Kara, it will help no one if you go around like this. What would J’onn have you do?” She talked to herself, ignoring the funny looks of the people on the street. “J’onn would have you go home and cool off… ugh, going home will do the opposite of helping with that.” She shook her head violently.

When she shoved her hands in the pocket of her jacket, she felt her phone and it was like a lightbulb went on in her head.

She grabbed her phone and typed quickly.

 **Kara:** Hey, are you busy?

She didn’t have to wait too long for an answer. Almost as soon and she hit send it was already showing the other person typing.

 **Lena:** Never for you.

 **Lena:** What’s up?

 **Kara:** I need someone to vent

 **Kara:** Can I come over? Are you still at the office?

 **Lena:** Yes. But I was about to go home

 **Kara:** I can be there in 5 min and we could go to your place together?

 **Lena:** Sounds good. I’ll be waiting

Kara was nowhere near Cordova Street, where L-Corp was. The DEO HQ being quite literally on the other side of the city, but walking Lena home could be good for her to cool off; and if not, she’d be spending time with her friend, so it would still be time well spent.

Flying was out of the question, not only would it be too suspicious, but taking off in the middle of a crowd might not be the smartest choice. So Kara settled for running. If Barry could disappear in a simple bolt of lightning, then so could she… only with contrail instead of lightning.

It took less than a minute for Kara to arrive undetected at an alley close to the L-Corp building. Lena would probably still be at her office, so Kara walked to the park where Lena held the ceremony to change the company’s name, when Corben tried to kill her. She sat down and the bench and took a deep breath, looking up at the stars.

 _Rao, why does everything have to be so hard?_ Kara thought. _What happened that made everything start spiraling out of control?_

She never did well with change. In fact, change was terrifying to her.

The first big change in her life was in the form of her whole planet exploding and her parents sending her to earth to protect her cousin. The second change was her cousin being already a grown man who she arrived, who didn’t need her anymore and didn’t even want her around. And then getting a whole new family, and Jeremiah dying… Kara didn’t like change, and right at that moment, everything in her life was changing. Everyone was changing and growing apart from her. The only exception being Lena.

Lena was a breath of fresh air. A god kind of change. Lena was someone that only grew closer to Kara while all her friends found new interests that were more important than she was, and left her alone. In parts because she didn’t want to lose anyone else and she liked spending time with Lena, and went out of her way to do so. But she also had a feeling Lena did the same. Drop everything that could be dropped to spend time with her. Something her friends used to do.

Kara sighed.

_And now Leslie._

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she didn’t even have the energy to smile as she usually did when she got a text from Lena.

 **Lena:** are you already here?

 **Kara:** yeah, I’m waiting outside

 **Kara:** do you want me to come up?

 **Lena:** no need. I’ll be right down.

Kara got up and went to wait for Lena at the entrance of the building.

She heard her steps before anything, the staccato pace of Lena’s expensive heels on the marble floor, and felt the tightening in her chest loosening up. The next thing she heard was Lena’s steady heartbeat, and she felt her own heart slowing down to match it. And then her voice, laughing at something her night guard said, and it made Kara’s stomach flutter.

“Have a good night Ms. Luthor,” the guard said.

“You too Trevor. Don’t work too late,” Lena joked as she walked towards the door.

Kara heard a fluttering in Lena’s heartbeat and a halt in her steps. She frowned and turned around to see what happened and she saw Lena through the glass wall, wobbling a bit on unsteady legs before squaring her shoulders and resuming her walk with finesse.

“Kara!” Lena greeted before she was even out of the door. “Have I mentioned how much I loved your dress? Absolutely adorable.”

Kara tried to give her a smile but she still felt terrible. “Hey. Thanks.”

Lena frowned. “That bad?”

“Can you tell?”

Lena nodded. “Well, I have a bottle of wine with your name on it.”

Kara sighed with a little relief. “That would be great.”

“Shall we?”

Kara nodded, but she didn’t make to move. A little frown twisting her face as she looked at Lena a bit unsure. “I know your place is pretty far away, but I was hoping you didn’t mind walking…”

A small smile graced Lena’s lips, she placed her hand gently in the crook of Kara’s arm. “It is a really nice night,” she sighed, pulling Kara towards the street.

They walked in silence, passing the park and then the coffee shop Lena liked, and the restaurant they had brunch, until Lena couldn’t see her building anymore if she looked back.

“Are you ready to talk?” Lena asked softly.

Kara looked at Lena and Lena could see the pain in her eyes. “I think it’s best if I wait until we get to your place. I might lose my cool and yell, and I don’t want to make a scene in the street with you, that wouldn’t be nice to you. Come morning every news website would be talking about you having a heated argument with a random reporter and that would be bad for your image.”

Lena nodded. “I don’t really care about my image, but you’re right, it could be bad for business. And you’re not a random reporter Kara. You’re my _friend_.” Lena wanted to tell Kara she was her best friend, that she meant the world to her, that maybe she could be more if she wanted, but she always backed out at the last minute, and so she settled for saying friend in that way that they both knew meant something much more special.

But Kara was too defeated to hear Lena’s tone, she just shrugged and continued to look forward as they walked.

“Are you planning on yelling at me?” Lena teased, trying to relax Kara.

Kara managed a little smile. “I’m planning on telling you about the things that are bothering me… loudly.”

Lena laughed. “Well, no one will hear you scream.”

Kara cocked her head. “That sounds awfully a lot like a threat.”

“But a threat to what you’ll have to wait to find out.”

Another street and Lena dropped her head on Kara’s shoulder, holding Kara’s arm with both hands now.

 

“So,” Lena said as they passed the entry hall towards the kitchen. Their shoes kicked off by the door and their jackets in the closet. “Do you want your wine now or after your venting?”

“I think after would be best.”

Lena nodded in agreement. “Okay, I’m going to have mine now, and you can start whenever you’re ready.”

Kara nodded and took a deep breath to gather herself.

“Okay. Well, first of all, _Mike_ , is being annoying again. I thought he was whiling to change, to listen to me, but apparently, he isn’t. It’s like he doesn’t take me seriously, like everything I say is a joke to him… or just a suggestion that he can brush off. I don’t need help to defend myself, I can do just fine on my own, I need someone who will _listen_ to me and do what I can’t alone.”

Lena poured herself a glass of red wine. She really didn’t like this Mike guy. She avoided telling Kara how confusing and weird that sounded out of context.

“But that’s not even the worse. The worse is that I found out my friend James, you know James, well James is doing… clandestine fighting at night.”

“Clandestine fighting?”

Kara nodded.

“James Olsen?”

“Yeah, every night almost, he goes out to fight. And Winn is helping him. He is risking his life every night and to what? To prove a point? And I can’t believe Winn is helping him with this. That’s why they’re always busy lately.”

_James Olsen is fighting at night, and the pretty IT hobbit is helping him…_

“And Alex knew!”

_Why would a man like James Olsen need the help of a techy for fighting? Unless…_

“Why, WHY, do they have to keep throwing themselves into danger like that?”

 _Well, I’ll be damned,_ Lena thought _. James Olsen is the Guardian. I did not expect that._

“I don’t understand why they’re doing this.”

“You can’t live in fear, Kara.”

“I know, you told me that,” Kara said dismissively. Lena frowned, pressing her lips to hide her amused smile. She told that to Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. “But this is not it. This is dangerous,” Kara insisted. “There’s facing your fears, and then there’s running up and down the stairs wearing socks and holding sharp scissors aimed at your face. And this is the latter.”

“I think everyone has things they feel like they need to do for themselves, to prove themselves.”

“He doesn’t need to prove himself…”

“To himself, maybe he does,” Lena told her. “If that’s something that makes your friend happy, if that’s what he likes to do, what he feels like he should do, shouldn’t you be happy for him?”

“How can you say that? He is risking his life, he is going after danger and this is… this is dangerous. HE IS PUTTING HIMSELF IN DANGER.”

“I got that.”

“He shouldn’t go looking for trouble like that, jumping headfirst into danger.”

“Well, isn’t looking for trouble and jumping into danger part of your job description? As a journalist.” _And a superhero._

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s… I’m… because I’m not,” human, she almost said it. “Reckless,” she said instead. “What he is doing, what they’re doing, is really dangerous and I can’t support them risking their lives like this. He is… They are...  I can’t, I can’t stand by and support them while they play with their lives like that. I… I can’t I can’t lose someone else.”

Kara broke down crying and Lena crossed the space between them to hug her.

“Nothing is going to happen,” Lena said soothingly as she stroked Kara’s back.

“You don’t know that. One mistake, ONE, and he’s… he’s dead,” Kara sobbed against Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m sure James is more careful than that.”

“He already almost got arrested once. And… and sh-stabbed. And Winn got hurt too, he said he got mugged but I know it was because of this… _thing_ that they are doing.”

“Do you want me to be a neutral party and try to help you understand their side, or do you need me to just hug you and help you calm down.”

Kara sobbed. “Just hugging is f-fine.”

“Okay,” Lena whispered as she continued to rub Kara’s back.

“I don’t like change.”

“I know darling, I know,” Lena cooed.

“They lied to me,” Kara whimpered wetly. “All of them.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispered. She had noticed Kara had a problem with people lying to her and not trusting her with things.

It took a few more minutes for Kara to stop crying. She clung to Lena and sobbed on her shoulder, soaking her expensive shirt.

“I’m- I’m sorry to b-bother you with all of this,” Kara sobbed.

“Nonsense, Kara. I’m always here when you need me. Even if it’s just to listen.” Lena felt another violent sob from Kara shake her whole body, her heart clenching tightly in her chest. “I only wish I could do more.”

Kara shook her head. “You’re doing a lot.”

Another few minutes and Kara pulled away from Lena, her glasses crooked on her nose and her eyes red and face puffy, cheeks wet.

Lena placed both hands on Kara’s face, rubbing her thumbs at the tear streaks under Kara’s eyes.

“Why don’t you go wash your face so we can have a glass of wine and talk about random silly things to get you calmer?” Lena suggested.

Kara nodded and headed to the bathroom Lena pointed. She took her time getting herself under control, washing her face and taking a few too many deep breaths.

_Why does everything in my life have to be so hard? And why does Lena have to be so nice, and smell so good, and give such good hugs… ugh._

By the time Kara left the bathroom, Lena was waiting for her in the living room a glass of red wine for herself and a white for Kara. She had changed her work clothes to old jeans and a large sweater, and Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She rarely got to see Lena this comfortable.

When Lena saw Kara, she smiled brightly and tapped the couch next to her. “Someone got me addicted to these silly shows, so come. Indulge me.”

Kara laughed and sat next to Lena. It was nice to be able to just forget about her problems for a while, Lena always managed to do that, make her feel better. So far she wasn’t able to find Leslie on her own, so she had to rely on the DEO, she knew that if anything changed Winn would call her.

“Let’s watch a silly show,” Kara said taking a sip of her wine.

 

* * *

  

Lena looked up from her laptop when she heard a knock on the door.

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Farrow is here,” Jess announced, barely entering the office.

Lena frowned. “What time is it?” She looked at her right wrist, but she forgot her watch home.

“2:45 pm, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena’s frown deepened. Kara hadn’t even called yet, they were supposed to have brunch together, but she just didn’t show up and Lena lost track of time. “Has Kara said anything?”

Jess nodded. “Ms. Danvers wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry for missing lunch, she’ll try to make it up to you, and you should go to her apartment when you’re done with work.”

“Okay, thank you, Jess. That will be all.”

Jess made to leave but turned back around. “Should I send Mr. Farrow in?”

Lena grinned. “No no, let him suffer a bit. If he wants to show up late to meetings, it’s only fair that he waits a little longer. Send him in in 15 minutes.”

Jess gave her a small smile. “Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Work was boring, and Lena had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that she had to wait all day to see Kara. Had something happened with Kara for her to miss brunch? Maybe Lena was just spoiled after seeing Kara every day for the last 12 days, but she already missed Kara.

The memory of Kara laughing on her couch, sitting next to her, the night before helped ease Lena’s longing. After discharging her frustrations, Kara managed to relax as they both watched a silly cop comedy on Netflix and drank wine. Kara almost fell asleep on Lena’s shoulder at some point, that’s when she decided to go home, hugging Lena tightly and thanking her for letting her vent. Lena had spent the rest of the night with the silliest of smiles across her face.

Jess made sure Lena ate and held back two meetings just because she knew Lena didn’t like the entitled rich jerks she had to deal with. By the time she was done with work, Lena knew she wasn’ too stressed thanks to her amazing assistant.

“Jess, can you call my driver?” Lena asked as she left her office a few hours earlier than she usually did.

“You’re leaving already, Ms. Luthor?”

“It seems like it,” Lena laughed.

Jess nodded, knowing better than to say anything back. “Right away Ms. Luthor.” A few pressing of keys later she looked up again. “He’s waiting for you in the garage.”

“Thank you, Jess. Have a good night.”

“You too, Ms. Luthor.”

“Don’t stay too late, you’re supposed to go home when I do,” Lena added, stepping into the elevator. She saw a smile and a nod from Jess before the doors closed.

\----------------

Lena ran into Mike as she walked into Kara’s building. She saw him barreling towards her, as men usually did, and she decided to stand her ground, as she usually did. He saw her, she could see that much, but didn’t care to step aside; Lena didn’t either.

They collided as Lena had predicted, and when they did, she was glad for the wall behind herself. His shoulder slammed against hers, a lot harder than she expected, he was a lot more solid than she thought he was, and she stumbled backward and aimed for the wall as to not fall on her ass.

“Watch it,” he growled, looking extremely annoyed and offended she didn’t make way for him.

Lena would have answered but all wind left her when he hit her.

She took a moment to catch her breath and went back on her way to Kara’s apartment.

When Kara didn’t answer right away Lena tried not to worry. She knocked again.

“Kara? It’s me,” she called.

And then Kara answered, and the sight was definitely not one Lena expected.

Kara looked like she was in shock, her eyes filled with pain in a way that they hadn’t been the night before when she cried, she looked about to cry but also in a bit of a trance, as if she wasn’t quite there.

“Hey,” Lena said softly. “What happened?”

Kara only shook her head.

“Okay, come on.” Lena closed the door behind her and led Kara to the couch, sitting Kara carefully and then sitting next to her. “Does this have anything to do with why your friend Mike looked like someone insulted his dog?”

Kara looked up at her with a little frown.

“I ran into him, or more like he ran into me, on his way out. Nearly knocked me to the ground, he’s like a bull.”

Kara’s frown only got deeper.

“You don’t have to tell me, I’m just a little worried.”

“No, it’s fine.” Kara shook her head. “Mike, he… He told me the reason why he’s been acting so… Why he doesn’t listen to me when I tell him to do something, is because he has feelings for me.”

Lena let out a snigger. “I’m sorry, but that’s the worst excuse. He’s being annoying and insolent because he likes you? What is he, a spoiled middle-schooler?”

Kara only frowned more. “He kissed me when he was in the hospital, and he has been saying he doesn’t remember, but now he said he did.”

Lena let Kara talk.

“He said that it was okay that he was dying because he got to kiss me. He compared my eyes to comets. And then he left, said that he was honest about this so now we can ignore it and just left.”

 “That’s not how you handle things,” Lena said indignantly.

“He didn’t even let me talk. He cut me off when I tried to.”

 _Because he was trying to make you feel guilty_ , Lena thought, getting angry. “I am going to beat his weak ugly ass to…” It didn’t matter that he was, in fact, a lot stronger than her. Kara stopped her.

“Lena, no. It’s okay,” Kara said softly, weakly.

“No Kara. It’s not okay,” Lena insisted, looking at Kara. “The way he is treating you, this is not okay. He is being very ab-”

“Would you mind if we didn’t talk about him?” Kara asked abruptly, interrupting Lena mid-sentence. “I just can’t do this anymore today.”

Lena nodded, her face softening. “Sure. I’m sorry. What do you need?”

“Just, stay here with me?”

Lena never heard Kara sound so defeated; it broke her heart. “Yeah, okay.” She adjusted her position so Kara could lean up against her and wrapped her arms around Kara. “How’s that?” She whispered close to Kara’s ear, her head tucked on Kara’s shoulder.

“That’s good.”

“Good.” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple and settled back against the couch.

Lena held Kara as she got lost in her own mind, surely harboring very negative thoughts about the whole occurrence, about how it was her fault, and how her friends are all leaving her, how she hurt her friends and doucheface. Lena could not stand that.

When Kara whimpered against her, Lena decided she had enough of it, of Kara’s pain.

“Okay, that’s it. Up!” Lena nudged Kara a little bit to get the space she needed to move. She got up and turned to Kara, holding her hand out for Kara to take. “Come on,” she said softly. Kara took her hand.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked confused as she let Lena pull her to her feet.

“I can’t stand seeing you like this, Kara. It actually pains me. I care too much about you to just watch you suffer like this.” Lena walked up to Kara’s radio and plugged her phone in it. “So I’m going to take your mind off of it,” she explained as soft jazz music started playing. “Dance with me?” Lena asked softly, her hand raised, waiting for Kara to take it.

A flash of uncertainty passed Kara’s face. “I don’t know Lena…”

“You told me you loved to dance.”

“I do, I just don’t know…”

“Let me try to make you feel better? Just for a few minutes,” Lena looked at Kara pleadingly, her hand still hanging between them.

Kara sighed. “Okay.” She took Lena’s hand and Lena expertly tugged her hand, pulling Kara towards her as the words started.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Their bodies molded together very easily, their hands finding their positions like it was a second nature to them. Lena’s right hand held Kara’s while the other rested gently on Kara’s waist, Kara’s right hand on Lena’s shoulder.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

As they moved together along with the slow music, Kara’s resolve broke and she stepped closer to Lena, wrapping her arm around Lena’s neck. Lena didn’t say a word, just slipped her hand to the small of Kara’s back as she continued to lead them.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. “I like this song,” she whispered against Lena’s neck.

“Me too.”

_Lovely, never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_A-just the way you look tonight_

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

“I’m still sad.”

“I know.”

_Lovely, don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_A-just the way you look tonight_

“But this is nice.”

Lena only nodded and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last scene with the comforting might seem a lot like Manhell comforting Kara last episode but I promise I wrote that scene at least three weeks ago and I'm convinced CW stole it from me because I can actually see their future in some twisted way.  
> The song is 'The Way You Look Tonight', there are several versions but I don't know the name of the guy who made my favorite version, so there's Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett and Lynda Carter.


End file.
